Murky Waters
by Smarley
Summary: Sam and Dean try and beat the heat, not knowing that they aren’t the only ones who have wandered into the river. Limp!Sam Protective!Dean. ONESHOT


**AN: Hope you like it. Sam is 16 Dean is 20. Also sorry about the whole medical thing, because I'm no good with that stuff. **

**Summary: Sam and Dean try and beat the heat, not knowing that they aren't the only ones who have wandered into the river. Limp!Sam ProtectiveDean. Also the story of Dean's Leather Jacket. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue, I have no money**

**ENJOY **

It was a hot summers day and the Winchester family was deep in the forest, their newest hunt bringing them away from civilization and into the wilderness.

Sam and Dean were looking for anyway to beat the heat, the scorching sun beating down through the trees, even the soft breeze felt like it was searing the boys flesh.

"Come on Sam, lets get out of here." Dean urged as he paced around the small campsite they had set up.

Their father had dragged them just outside the main campgrounds, leaving the family in some solitude, away from the other camping families.

Recent attacks in the forest being the reason for their interest in the area. Victims being lured from campsites in the middle of the night and then being found the next day, their throats slit, with no sign of a struggle.

Now the Winchester's were searching the forest floor for the bones of a family that been slaughtered in the forest in the 1800's.

"Dean, you know dad would be pissed if we left the site." Sam tried to reason, keeping his voice down as their father had spent all night keeping watch as his boys slept.

They were waiting for early evening to go searching for the bones, and John had found a lead as to where he thought they would be. But until then the boys were left desperately searching for a way to beat the heat.

"Oh Sam, lets not be such a tight wad, who does school work anymore these days anyway?" Dean chastised taking the books from the youths hands.

Normally Sam would argue but for once he agreed with Dean, it was much too hot to study. "Where did you want to go?" he said, finally giving in to his older brothers nagging.

"That's my boy!" The older brother said clapping a hand on Sams back as he helped the younger man up. "There's a river about ten minute from here, I saw it yesterday when were checking things out."

"What?" Sam exclaimed shoving his brother, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Whoa geek boy, didn't want to disturb your studying" the older brother laughed. But it was true, it was very seldom for Dean to tare Sam away from his books, unless of course he was desperate for some sort of company. Dean had realized early on that although he may have taken school as a joke, he knew it was something his kid brother loved.

"Ya right." Sam scoffed as the brothers continued to trek towards the river, the quiet sound of the brook coming through the trees.

The Winchester boys looked at one another before they broke out in a run. Starting to shed their clothes, it took the younger Winchester mere seconds to get clad in only his boxers while Dean on the other hand took a little longer.

Sam laughed as he watched his older brother find a sturdy branch for his prized leather jacket.

It didn't matter how hot it was outside, his older brother never went anywhere without his jacket. It had been his father's jacket that was handed down, and meant the world to the older boy.

The younger boy just watched as his brother dusted the jacket off, making sure it was secure on the tree branch. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother as he made his way into the river, "Oh come on, it's just a jacket."

"Hey! You don't talk about her like that." Dean yelled back making sure his baby was okay before shedding the rest of his clothes, so he to was clad only in boxers before following his brother into the river.

Sam felt the water rush past his skin, instantly refreshing him as he tried to stay under the water as long as he could, finally coming up as his lungs screamed for oxygen.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called.

The young Winchester looked around, thoroughly confused when he couldn't find his brother in the brook, "Dean?"

"Up here Sammy!"

Sam glance up to the trees, finally spotting his brother who stood on a small platform in the trees, a rope in hand.

"Looks like someone already set this up for us." He called down. Before Sam had any chance to respond he watched as Dean swung out on the rope, skimming above the water before going back in the air, letting go of the rope as he flung up in the air before coming back down to splash in the water.

"That was awesome!" Dean yelled out as he resurfaced.

"Sam, go try it!" He said making his way over to his younger brother who just stared at the rope.

"I…"

"Oh Sam, don't be a pansy." Dean commented as he went underwater and grabbed at his brother's legs.

The younger Winchester struggled to keep his balance as Dean attacked his legs again. He tried to kick out as Dean pulled, but it was with little success as he felt himself get pulled further in the water.

"Fuck off Dean." Sam yelled as he struggled to get away from his brothers attacks.

"Nope not gonna happen." Dean replied as he went back underwater, by passing the legs and going for Sam's boxers. He could hear Sam yelp as he tried to frantically get away. Dean could feel his laugh struggling to escape as he rushed back to the surface before he swallowed the murky water from laughing.

"You're such a prick." Sam called back as he made his way towards the tree. Not even pausing to acknowledge his brother who was walking over to him before he started to make climb. The years of sparring and training making the climb a simple task as he made his way up the tree quickly, Dean right behind him.

Sam paused as he reached the top, the crude platform adorning the branches looking like it had seen better days, he slowly stepped a foot out, listening to the creak or the wood before stepping out completely. The small platform still had enough space and stability to hold both young Winchesters.

Sam reached up, grasping the rope, holding it tight.

"Ready little brother?" Dean asked, still laughing.

"Whatever." Sam replied pushing at his brother before launching himself into the air, laughing at Dean's wide eyes as he struggled to keep his balance from Sams push.

The laughter from the youngest Winchester rang through the small clearing as he swung through the air, his adrenaline pumping before he swung higher and released the rope. His arms and legs flailing as he came back down in the water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

But the boys weren't the only ones who had found the river, lurking in the murky water, searching for any sort of food. Desperate to quench its hunger the large bull shark saw the figure flailing in the water and it wasted no time making its way over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean stood on the platform, smiling down at his brother who was just treading water in the river. He was proud of Sam; having thought there was no way Sam was going to actually do it.

"Come on Pansy, aren't _you _going to jump?" Sam taunted.

"I'm offended Sam" the older brother scoffed, feigning shock as he reached for the rope, his gaze falling on the dark shadow that lurked in the water, getting closer and closer to his brother.

"Uh… Sam." Dean couldn't move, he could do nothing more than whisper his confusion as he tried to process what he was seeing in the river. He watched as the shadow hit his brother, causing Sam to look frantically for his assailant with panicked eyes. His gaze coming back up to Dean, looking for answers that the older brother just didn't have.

Dean couldn't even think as he watched the shark surface up and grasp onto his little brother, pulling him into the water. His body working on instinct as he jumped into the river, saving Sam the only thing on his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everything seem to be happening so quick, Sam wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was that he was hit by something, and it had hurt like a bitch. But it was nothing compared to the searing hot pain he felt in his side, as he felt himself being dragged under the water once more, and this time he knew it wasn't Dean playing around. No instead when he turned to lash out at his assailant he was face to face with a giant shark who held him tight.

Sam reacted on instinct having read enough about sharks to know he should either hit it in the nose or poke it in the eye. He went for the nose, it being closer, and he was quickly released, he could feel the sharks teeth slide out of his body as it released him, and he fought to the surface, wanting to get back to land as quick as he could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The water stung as the older brother hit it hard, opening his eyes in search for Sam, he was met with the horror of the red liquid trail that his brother had left behind. He saw the pool of blood, Sam's blood, which had started to form behind his younger brother who had just been released and was struggling to the surface. Dean watched in relief as the shark disappeared into the cloudy water.

Dean swam as fast as he could towards his brother who was struggling towards shore. It felt like he was never going to reach him, but as soon as Dean could reach out and touch Sams pale skin, he immediately clasped on to his brothers shaking form with a vice like grip.

"D-dean?" Sam sputtered, his mouth filling with water as he tried to keep himself above the water.

Dean wasted no time pulling Sam to shore, thankful that they didn't have that far to go as he constantly looked for the shark. "It's okay, I got you know Sammy." He soothed, trying to calm his brother as he finally pulled him from the water, catching a glimpse at his brothers injuries it was enough to make Deans heart skip a beat.

The older brother winced as he looked at the lacerations on Sam's side. "You're okay Sammy." He said trying to reassure himself more so than his brother as he helped him down on their clothes. Reaching over to his jacket he pulled out his cell phone.

Although they were deep in the woods, they weren't that far away from the campsite so they were able to use their cell phones, and Dean was thankful for that as he pressed the speed dial for his father.

It felt like an eternity before their father answered the phone with a groggy, "What?"

Dean couldn't hide the panic in his voice as he took his jacket, and without thinking twice he pressed hard on Sams wound.

"Dean stop, that's your favorite jacket, it means everything to you." Sam tried to struggle away, only making his brother push harder to keep him in place.

"You mean a whole hell of a lot more to me than this jacket Sammy, so shut it."

"No, Dean."

"Sam, don't ever think that you don't mean more than some stupid materialistic object." Dean scolded, anger evident in his voice at Sam's way of thinking.

John's ears perked at the bickering, "What the hell is going on?"

"Dad, Sam's been attacked by a shark." Dean practically yelled over the phone.

John was flabbergasted at the news, "What? How?"

"We were swimming in that river and all of a sudden a fucking shark came out of nowhere." Dean was an emotional wreck, he felt like breaking down and just crying, but he held it together for his brother.

"Where?" John responded, getting his clothes on and heading out of the tent.

"In the clearing, hurry dad!" Dean said as he hung up the phone, continuing to press on the wound as Sam struggled to keep calm.

"I'm sorry." The younger brother whispered.

"For what Sam?"

"For this, for stopping the hunt, we were so close. Dad's going to be pissed."

"Please Sam, dad is going to be pissed if you up and croak on him, so you better not get me in trouble shark boy."

Sam laughed lightly, "Sure thing." He said, but he couldn't help but think of how he had not only managed to ruin the hunt, but also ruin Dean's favorite leather jacket.

As if reading his mind Dean spoke up, "Don't even think about the jacket." He said as their father came bursting through the brush, rushing over to his sons.

"How's he doing?" he asked Dean, as he gently removed the jacket.

"I'm fine." Sam huffed, wincing as his father put the jacket back down, his face like that of a poker player, showing no emotion as he started to talk with Dean once again. "Go start the car, get blankets in the backseat."

Dean looked down at his brother, not wanting to leave.

"Dean, now!" John ordered, getting his son into action, watching as Dean ran through the forest.

John looked back down at his pale younger son who watched Dean leave. "Okay lets go Sammy." He said as he carefully scooped his boy up. Sam couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped as his father cradled him close.

"I'm surprised you can still pick me up." Sam commented with a smile, knowing that his recent growth spurt had probably made this very challenging for his father.

"You underestimating your dad now Sam?" John said smiling lightly.

Sam couldn't believe it, his father hardly ever smiled; it took him being attacked by a shark to get that ghost of a smile.

John walked in silence, focused on getting Sam to the car, the teen had gone through a growth spurt and it was much more difficult carrying him now than a few years ago.

The silence didn't bother the youngest member of the family who could feel and hear his father's heart beat in the silence. In an odd way it was very comforting, the smooth rhythm soothing in the silence.

The young mans mind trying to break away from reality, away from the pain, but he couldn't help but think of how disappointed his father must be. How he had managed to ruin yet another hunt his father had worked so hard on.

"I'm sorry." He muttered much to his father's surprise.

"Sam not now." Was John's cold response, he knew he sounded harsh but there was nothing Sam should have felt sorry for.

"I don't have to go to the hospital." Sam continued desperation in his voice, as he searched for his father's approval and comfort.

"Its not as bad as it looks Dad, you could probably…"

"Sam there's no argument, you're going to the hospital."

The young Winchester closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. "Then just drop me off there, you and Dean go and finish the hunt."

"Dammit Sam, this hunt is not as important as you, it can wait." John huffed as he made it to the clearing, glad to see Dean waiting, car on and the backseat set up. "Get in, I'll pass him to you."

Dean nodded as he climbed in, positioning himself so he could hold Sam and keep pressure on his brother's side. He cringed as he looked at the blood that had soaked through the jacket and stained their fathers hands.

"Its okay I gotcha now" The older brother whispered as Sam hissed in pain trying to get somewhat comfortable in the back seat.

Dean could feel himself starting to lose it as his father drove off, every bump in the road caused Sam more pain that he didn't know how to stop, so Dean just kept talking.

"You know Sammy, I may not like school. But if you ever need help with it let me know."

Sam just gaffed at him, "I might be hurt but that's no reason to lie."

Dean laughed, "I'm trying to be a nice brother, and you call me out like that?" he joked, just wanting to keep his brother talking.

But he received only a smile from his brother. Sams fatigued body quickly slowing down, as he eyelids grew heavy. He just wanted to sleep, it seemed like such a comforting thought to fall asleep, but as soon s his eyes started to shut he felt his brother nudge him.

"Whoa, whoa little brother, keep those eyes open." Dean urged. Panic rising even higher as Sam struggled.

"Dad! We almost there?"

"Five minutes." John barked back having heard Dean speaking to Sam.

It was the longest five minutes of all the Winchesters lives, as Sam struggled to keep his eyes open as they came flying into the emergency parking lot of the small hospital.

Dean doesn't remember much after that, as people seemed to be moving in a blur as they whisked his baby brother away. "Hang in there Sammy." Was all he mumbled as he took a seat in the crowded waiting room with his father.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It had taken well over 100 stitches to get Sam patched up, the doctors had said Sam was lucky, no organs had been lacerated, it was a clean wound that would heal nicely.

The Winchesters had been out of the hospital for about a week. Their father had made sure to spend a little extra cash for a decent motel as Sam recovered. Other still having a lot of pain when he moved around too much, Sam was doing okay.

With Dean hovering over him, it made it near impossible for the younger brother to have anytime to himself. But when he finally had that chance, when Dean and John had gone back to salt and burn the bones in the forest. Sam took full advantage of his time.

Ignoring the pain that had dulled significantly, the youngest member of the Winchester family had found all the money he had scrounged over the years. He left the motel and walked down the street to the mall. He had been in the small store before, having looked at the jackets with Dean who seemed to be enthralled with all of them. But the younger brother remembered Dean's enthusiasm to one jacket in particular, and it was with his scrounged money that he bought Dean a new leather jacket.

Sam had seen how his brother was almost lost without his jacket, even if he didn't want to admit it, and Sam couldn't have his brother feeling lost. So he quickly made his way back to the motel, the leather jacket in a white box that he rested on his and Dean's bed.

The rumble of the impala sounding from outside, the younger brother couldn't contain his excitement, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for his brother to walk in the door. Turning on the small television he tried to contain his excitement by diverting his attention to the small screen.

The door clicked open slowly as Dean walked in, smiling when he saw his brother was up. "Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?"

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's immediate mother hen qualities. "How'd the hunt go?"

"Oh you know, like any other, angry ghosts plus salt and burning equals happy Winchesters. Dad's just gone out to get some grub." Dean said as he sat next to Sam, careful not to move the bed too much, knowing his brother was still sore.

Dan looked at the white box that sat at the end of the bed, his brow furrowing, "What's in the box?"

Sam didn't know how to phrase his words, knowing his brother didn't like chick flick moments. "Its yours." He said quickly, a ghost of a smile on his face as he turned back to the small television.

A look of confusion written on the older brothers face as he reached for the box, lifting the lid, opening it slowly, not sure what he was going to find in there. He pulled back the tissue paper, revealing a worn brown leather jacket. He could feel his eyes welling up as he realized what his brother had gotten him.

"I know it won't replace the other one," Sam began before Dean quickly cut him off.

"Sam, it's better than the other one." He said, his voice thick with emotion that he was trying to hide as he took the jacket out and quickly put it on, walking over to the mirror. Calming himself down before daring himself to talk, "Sam, you know how much I hate the whole emotional conversation. But honestly dude you shouldn't have. If anything I should be getting you something, you were the one attacked by the man eating shark."

"You're the one that saved me." Sam countered, leaving Dean speechless. The older brother knew Sam had been lucky, and he thanked whatever was looking out for his brother when he couldn't.

"I'll never take it off Sammy." He mumbled not wanting his brother to know how much he had lost it emotionally as he sat back down on the bed.

"Just try not to ruin this one" Dean quickly quipped, relieving the emotional drain as his brother laughed.

AN: Well, I hope that is a little more Sam centric, I realized I have a hard time writing Sam centric fics, I tend to go back to Dean. Not sure if it's because my personality matches with Deans a little more so I'm more comfortable there. But really honestly I like Limp!Sam. Honest haha

I'm working on Dancing in the dark, promise!


End file.
